


Save Me

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: He's been saved so many times. Silently.But now, even as he screams 'til he's raw; he can't save him.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> \---kind of based off of "Save Me" by BTS. (GO LISTEN!!!)
> 
> Come follow me at www.low-x-battery.tumblr.com

The match was over. He had lost... 

Who did he even fight? _Nakamura?_ Yeah, it was Shinsuke. 

It was a _one on one_.

So where the _fuck_ did Orton come from?

Just to attack Sami? Just for the Hell of it? 

It didn't matter; everything to Kevin was a blur.

“Sami?” he asked looking around.

The cheers and from the crowd echoed around as he rolled out of the ring towards the ramp. His eyes locked on the ring side doctors and trainers running past him.

To the announce table.

"Oh. Oh no..." he muttered. _"Did...did Sami...save me again?_ " he thought to himself.

 

“ _Sami_!” he shouted.

Nothing.

He opened his mouth again but was stopped. Kevin whipped his head around to see a few of the officials motioning for him.

Kevin looked back to where he could just make out the pained cries of his...of _his_ Sami, who was laying on the announce table; monitors and equipment digging in to him.

Orton just stood there. Smug. 

“ _Saammiiii_!!!!!” he tried again, ignoring Randy.

__The fans screams engulfed his terrified shouts._ _

__Kevin trembled slightly while he watched Sami being moved on to a stretcher; barely moving. “ _ **Sammiiiiii!!**_ ” his voice was near raw._ _

__“Saaammiiiiii!” he continued screaming for the red head even as he noticed the camera crew signaling the show was over._ _

__The taping had finished, but Kevin's cries for Sami had not._ _

__How could they?_ _

__Kevin failed his guardian angel._ _Sami had saved him... **again**...._ _


End file.
